


summer lovin'

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars Summer Secret Santa 2018, M/M, YuzuTori only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: If Eichi stopped to think about it Wataru was probably killing him just as much as he was bringing him to life.





	summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> The summer stuff happens in the end part and the live mentioned in the first isn't a refrence to any thing performed by fine in summer I just didn't want to start with Eichi in hospital.

If Eichi stopped to think about it Wataru was probably killing him just as much as he was bringing him to life. 

It might be more accurate to say the way he was drawn to Wataru – to idols and the spotlight – would be the death of him. His body was weak, it couldn’t keep up with them but like a moth drawn to the flame he continued to seek out the light.

No matter how much his body wastes away once their song is sung he feels so full. Tori will begin to worry, Yuzuru will start to call for medical attention but Wataru will be calm. When their eyes meet he doesn’t feel tired or sick, it’s like he’s floating. 

His fool will do or say something unusual and keep his attention captured, Tori will get mad at him and the air will feel easier to breathe in. 

He must leave the stage, but he doesn’t want the performance to be over. He doesn’t want to stop sparkling. The audience is now only his unit mates and the backstage staff but he wants to perform once again. They may be off the stage but he doesn’t want the song to end. He wants to stay in the light. 

Eichi begins singing, as though immediately understanding his feelings Wataru joins him. The smile he receives from him as he does so sends a jolt to his far too sensitive heart. 

Tori looks between them, he’s confused but clearly doesn’t want to be left out so he joins in. It’s one of their songs, they all know the words and can harmonize with one another with ease. Only Yuzuru seems like he’ll spoil it wearing an expression like he is about to open his mouth to scold them before Tori tugs on his arm with passionate eyes and he relents. 

His lungs aren’t ready for it, they can’t handle yet another song. His voice isn’t coming out as beautifully and perfect as his other members but he still sings. For a moment with his happy accident of a family he feels happy. 

The next light he is bathed in isn’t so warm. The familiar dim and dull lighting of a hospital room. He didn’t remember losing consciousness but accepts the scene before him as reality. 

Eichi understood that hospitals were meant for recuperation more than comfort but that didn’t stop him from hating how cold and empty the room felt. 

He guessed his condition wasn’t so bad since his body had enough strength to move as he willed it and sat up. His phone was on the bed side table, turning it on he saw a number of missed calls from Keito. The texts from him were half expressing concern and half scolding him, he’d apparently been informed of fine’s after concert private encore. Yuzuru was likely the one who reported back to him. 

Having people who genuinely cared about him still felt strange. Eichi would be the first to agree he didn’t deserve love, that the hospital rooms and isolation were the perfect punishment for being born. 

A nurse came into his room, her fake smile yet another reminder of why he hated these places. He nodded as she told him he was doing fine (which was a lie since they had no cure for him) and told him that he’d be able to leave the following day. 

His body fares better in warmer weather so even though he overdid it he’ll be able to stand up again soon. He’s pleased at the news of course, he wants to leave as soon as possible.  
She leaves and he lays back down, trying to relax. If he could manage to sleep until he was permitted to leave he’d be satisfied. 

A sound to the far side of the room catches his attention he looks over and sees the window being opened and Wataru letting himself in. From where he is he can’t see his air balloon but doesn’t put it past him to have just scaled the wall of the building. 

“Amazing.” Eichi says almost without thinking, stealing the other’s catchphrase. 

Wataru looks surprised before clapping his hands together in an enthusiastic clap. 

“Truly! His Highness has chosen to bestow praise upon his fool what a glorious day.” He says, not bothering to contain the volume of his voice. 

His voice, his smile and nonsensical attitude make Eichi smile, he wills his heartbeat to remain steady so a doctor won’t be alerted to come check on him. In a matter of moments 

Wataru made him feel like everything was okay. His magic was truly powerful.

“You appeared when I wasn’t expecting you, your ability is praiseworthy.” Eichi admits while laughing slightly. 

He feels so much lighter and at ease again. 

Wataru gave him the same peace, the same feeling of completeness as the stage. 

Wataru is blinding, something his body refuses to let him keep up with yet he’s drawn to him. He wants to belong there. He can feel alive thanks to him. 

“Such a small act is no impressive feat but if my Emperor were to wish for the impossible to become possible I would strive to make it so.” Wataru speaks gloriously, his words are dramatic and confident. 

That cruel part of Eichi wants to challenge him, ask something truly impossible. Wataru is so otherworldly maybe he would rise to it anyway, or maybe he’d fail and despair. 

Eichi keeps such thoughts to himself and beckons Wataru to approach. Simply looking isn’t enough to satisfy him at the moment. 

Wataru doesn’t hesistate in approaching him, he ends up seated on the bed. Eichi pulls himself up and decides to be a little spoiled. He rests his forehead against Wataru’s shoulder. He’s so warm, and Wataru’s familiar scent just brings him comfort. He closes his eyes and pretends they are anywhere but the hospital. 

“Oh, my! Are you becoming a sleeping beauty before my very eyes?” Wataru inquires. 

Even with distance no longer between them he doesn’t bother lowering his voice. Perhaps his intention was to disturb Eichi and not allow him to rest just yet. He hadn’t truly been falling asleep but the thought was enough to make him laugh. 

“I am not. Not now. My consciousness belongs to you right now.” Eichi assured him. Despite being comfortable he made himself sit up so he could meet Wataru’s eyes. 

Eichi loved his eyes. Well, it would be more appropriate to say he adored every aspect of the other man. Perhaps he could be accused of infatuation or obsession and not love. If anything, Eichi would find it most accurate to say he was obsessed with the man he loves. 

Not that they ever discussed such feelings. It didn’t need to be put into words, their actions had long since confirmed a mutual attraction. 

Eichi pressed a soft kiss to Wataru’s lips as if to remind himself of that. Wataru smiled at him a smile he didn’t share with anyone else or even express on stage to his knowledge. 

“Did you come here for a reason?” Eichi asks, as much as he would love to get lost in Wataru’s eyes he was full aware the other boy would have to make a quick escape if caught by hospital staff eventually coming by. 

“While I can be spurred on by nothing more than my desire to see you I did come here with something in mind!” Wataru said, bubbling with happiness. He was an amazing actor, Eichi was always able to believe his words without a second thought. 

“I’m honoured. What did you have in mind?” Eichi encouraged him with a smile settling in comfortably on his features.

With the prompt Wataru pulled out a floppy sun hat and placed it on Eichi’s head delicately. 

Eichi blinked and slowly reached up to feel the hat and properly register what it was. Wataru was always surprising him, Eichi always found enjoyment in those surprises. This time it certainly brought about a lighter mood. He was puzzled but still smiling, awaiting Wataru’s explanation. 

“It would be unfortunate if our dear emperor did not get to enjoy summer.” Wataru says before bouncing up. 

He makes quick work of prancing around the room, spinning and humming while spreading sand all over the room. Some of it normal sand, but a lot of it a variety of different colours. Pink, purple and blue. Colours he adored, colours that stripped away the suffocating blandness of the hospital. 

He was deliberately making a mess of the room and it almost immediately succeeded in bringing forth the childish spark of joy in Eichi’s eyes that Wataru adores so much. 

“Sand makes it summer?” Eichi asked, he wasn’t scolding of course. He was enjoying this, asking more to hear Wataru’s voice as he gives him an answer more than anything. 

“The warm feeling in your heart makes it summer!” Wataru answers happily. 

Eichi doesn’t hold in his amusement, allowing bubbling laughter to pass his lips as Wataru makes a mess of the hospital room. The moment is only more enjoyable as Eichi gets out of bed and joins him, Wataru smears a line of sunscreen down his nose even though they’re already well protected by the sun’s rays. 

Wataru pulls out other items, pool floaties and watermelons. Small ones but all the same. There was also a fair sprinkling of flowers around. 

Eichi was definitely enjoying himself too much, he could feel his body reject the happiness he was feeling but ignored it. He grabbed Wataru’s arm, not wanting him to disappear anytime soon. 

“Is my show not satisfactory?” Wataru asks, he’s probably getting concerned now that Eichi is working up. It ruins the mood, Eichi shakes his head. 

“Your show is lovely. Don’t let it end.” Eichi says as encouragement. 

A demanding request if you thought about it seriously.

“Never stop performing for me Wataru. Keep brightening my life no matter what is does to my body.” Is how it could sound. Eichi was certainly capable of being selfish enough to ask for such a thing. 

But he wasn’t thinking that far. It was a wish for that moment. 

“Your wish is my command Eichi.” Wataru agrees. 

They stare into each other’s eyes and Eichi feels breathless for a completely different reason. 

Their lips crash together, after all Eichi doesn’t mind suffocating if it’s because of Wataru.

Wataru himself simply moved his arms around Eichi, partly to embrace him and partly to offer support. 

When they part Eichi rests his head against Wataru’s chest to listen to the sound of his beating heart. His lips curl up into a smile as he hears its beating a little rapidly.

He was glad Wataru’s heart was so much steadier than his own, the thought that the beautiful man before him would live a long life filled him with joy. Although sometimes it would fill him with jealousy, his body will take away the chance for him to spend more time with him after all. 

“Was that a summer experience as well?” Eichi asks. 

He can feel the vibration as Wataru laughs before answering him seemingly very amused with himself. 

“It was summer lovin’ of course.”

Eichi feels unsteady on his feet, hesitantly he nudges his way out of Wataru’s arms and has him walk back to the bed with him. Eichi sits on it rather than laying down, he has Wataru sit down next to him. 

“In summer, it’s usually too hot to stick together. Modern technology sure is something.” Eichi hums about the air conditioner keeping the room closer to chilly than anything. 

“To not be close to you would be the world’s great tragedy.” Wataru says flawlessly in response. 

It’s cheesy and cliché and so very Wataru. Eichi is happy with the answer and holds Wataru’s hand to trap him by his side.

“Then you will be very sad someday.” Eichi says, unable to help himself. 

Wataru squeezes Eichi’s hand. 

“Yes, I will.”

A surprisingly straight forward answer that tugs at Eichi’s heart. But he’s glad that someone will miss him, that Wataru will miss him. Rather than saying anything like that, Eichi gives the other a devilish smile. 

“Then I’ll have to haunt you so you won’t get lonely.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Wataru answers and takes Eichi’s lips once again for a quick peck. 

Of course, it was in that moment he felt more selfish wanting Wataru to stay – to lay with him until he could fall asleep, to stroke his hair and make him continue to feel happy and comfortable – that the door to his room was finally opened. 

A nurse had been the one to enter, she was quick to notice the mess and naturally Wataru as well. 

Wataru was quick to rise, separating from Eichi and beginning to dash off to the window. He didn’t depart before looking back and throwing a rose to Eichi of course. 

Eichi smiled bitterly as it was snatched away from him by staff and he was getting ushered out of the room. He was mostly drowning them out but did pick up their assurance security would keep him safe from any more intruders. 

It took all his self-control to not laugh at them because as far as he was concerned they were the intruders. Ripping him out of the world that felt like it belonged to only him and Wataru. 

The warm world filled with colour and magic. Even if he would never belong there he wanted to remain as long as he drew breath. 

But Eichi didn’t resist, he played along and went to bed in a new room. A doctor was coming around to check on him again soon but he didn’t really care. If he got better sooner then perhaps he’d get to properly experience a magical summer with his Wataru while the season lasted. Eichi didn’t believe in forever so he would have to settle with this after all.


End file.
